


St. Petersburg

by schaflos



Series: One last time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: [Die Folgen der Geschehnisse in der "Criminal Minds"-Ära und was Vorbereitung was als nächstes passiert.]Petrow und seine Kollegen treffen sich in St. Petersburg zu einem ernsten Treffen, während Arnold eine interessante Entdeckung macht.
Series: One last time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898047





	St. Petersburg

„Was für eine Ironie.“

Mit der Schuhspitze tippte Arnold den kleinen grauen Grabstein an, woraufhin sich dieser leicht zur Seite neigte. Der Wind heulte ihm um die Ohren, als er den Kopf hob und seine Männer dabei beobachtete, wie sie das Gelände absuchten. Ein kurzer Blick in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel bestätigte seine Befürchtung, es würde bald anfangen zu regnen. Sie sollten sich dementsprechend beeilen, wenn sie die Lagerruinen trocken erreichen wollten. Seufzend machte er einen Schritt nach hinten und warf dabei einen letzten Blick auf den kleinen Grabstein. Vladimir hatte es nicht anders verdient. Ein kleines, hässliches Grab irgendwo im Nirgendwo, gestorben durch die Hand eines Revolutionärs … Alexander hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Arnold wandte sich nun endgültig von der Grabstätte ab und trottete zum Rand der kleinen Baumgruppe. Seine Männer gingen systematisch das verwilderte Feld ab und hoben dabei alles hoch, was wichtig aussah. Das ehemalige Feld bot keinen schönen Anblick, Unkraut wuchs kreuz und quer, der Zaun war an einer Seite umgekippt und das Dach des Hochstandes besaß ein großes Loch. Wälder und Wiesen erstreckten sich jenseits des Zaunes und Arnold konnte nachvollziehen, warum sich die Lagererbauer diesen Platz ausgesucht hatten. Weite, ebene Flächen, ideal für Pferde und gut, um Gefangenen keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten zu bieten. Der Soldat schritt um den verbliebenen Zaun des Feldes herum und pfiff dabei, um seinen Leuten das Zeichen zum Aufbruch zu geben. Als Gruppe liefen sie nun einen geraden und sich scheinbar ins Unendliche erstreckenden Weg entlang, der links und rechts von weiteren flachen Wiesen gesäumt wurde. Arnold überprüfte die Gurte, welche sein Gewehr auf seinem Rücken befestigten, und lud seine kleinere Handfeuerwaffe nach. Eigentlich dürfte sich nach der Bombardierung des Lagers niemand mehr auf dem Gelände aufhalten, doch Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Erst als in der Ferne ein Waldrand in Sicht kam, gab Arnold seinen Männern das Zeichen zur Aufteilung. Jeweils drei seiner Soldaten liefen rechts und links des Weges geduckt ins kniehohe Gras, während Arnold selbst mit den übrigen beiden den Hauptweg entlang schlich. Nur kurze Zeit später erreichten sie den Waldrand und eine erdige Zufahrtsstraße führte sie auf einen Kiesvorplatz. Zwischen den übriggebliebenen Bäumen konnte Arnold die Schatten seiner Männer erkennen, die auf das von Trümmern bedeckte Gelände von den Seiten aus zu kamen.

Vom eigentlichen Lagergebäude war nicht mehr viel übrig. Große und kleine Betonbrocken lagen vor ihnen verstreut. Der komplette Trakt für die Wärter war in sich zusammen gebrochen, während von der Cafeteria nur noch eine halbe Wand den Angriff überlebt hatte. Arnold wusste, dass dieses Lager jedoch zu zwei Dritteln unter der Erde gebaut worden war und ahnte daher die Arbeit und Gefahr, die sich noch vor ihnen befand. An der Oberfläche schien sich zumindest niemand mehr aufzuhalten, weswegen er mit einem erneuten Pfiff, seine Soldaten wieder um sich versammelte.

„Okay, passt gut auf: Das Erdgeschoss mag zwar zerstört worden seien, aber die unteren Etagen müssten noch zum Großteil intakt sein. Wir bleiben ab jetzt zusammen, keine Alleingänge mehr. Da unten könnte sich alles und jeder herum treiben, also haltet eure Taschenlampen und Schusswaffen bereit. Alles klar? Dann los.“

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die zugeschüttete Treppe fanden und während zwei seiner Männer sich daran machten die Trümmer beiseite zu räumen, überprüfte ihr Teamleiter noch einmal den Wetterstand. Die Wolken waren mit der Zeit immer dunkler geworden und Arnold hätte seinen Militärsrang gewettet, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und des Windes war, bis der erste Regen einsetzte. Sie sollten sich wirklich beeilen. Nachdem der letzte Brocken beiseite geräumt war, leuchteten sie mit ihren Taschenlampen in die Dunkelheit des halben Treppenhauses hinunter. Arnold war schließlich der Erste, der sich die Stufen der verstaubten und verdreckten Treppe hinunter wagte. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Heulen des Windes verstummte und die einzigen Geräusche waren der keuchende Atem der Soldaten und das Schlittern von Stiefelsohlen auf gesprungenen Fliesen. Auf einer Karte in Petrows Büro hatte er sich gemeinsam mit seinem Vorgesetzten und Alexander den Aufbau des Lagers angesehen und sich von Alexander erklären lassen, was sich in den einzelnen Etagen befand. Wie der blonde Russe es gesagt hatte, fanden sie in den ersten beiden Etagen nur leere, aufgebrochene Zellen und einige Deckenteile. Der Gang in der dritten Etage wurde von einem gewaltigen Felsbrocken versperrt und die Metalltür der vierten Etage ließ sich nicht öffnen, wahrscheinlich war sie von innen blockiert. Die restlichen drei Etagen bestanden wieder nur aus leeren, ehemaligen Zellen und einer Menge Staub. Arnolds Herz pochte in seinem Hals, als sie die achte und damit letzte Etage erreichten. Die Treppe hatte hier ihr Ende und dicht aneinander gedrängt, positionierten sich die neun Soldaten vor der letzten Metalltür. Behutsam streckte Arnold den Arm aus und drückte die Klinke hinunter.

~~~

„Was für eine Scheiße!“

„Gibt es ein Problem, Sir?“

„Und ob es das gibt!“ Petrow pfefferte seine Notizzetteln mit solcher Wucht auf den ovalen Konferenztisch, dass einige über die gesamte Länge des Tisches schlitterten. „Ich habe vollkommen vergessen, dass ich Arnold zu dieser verflixten Mission geschickt habe und er deswegen selbstverständlich nicht an der heutigen Konferenz teilnehmen kann!“

Erschöpft ließ sich der russische Befehlshaber auf seinem Stuhl nieder und sah aus zusammengekniffenen Augen seinem Assistenten dabei zu, wie er die verstreuten Blätter wieder einsammelte. Er hatte Arnold zu einem der bombardierten Lager geschickt, um nach weiteren Informationen und Hinweisen auf den Verbleib der Erschaffer dieser Arbeiterlager zu suchen. Petrow bezweifelte zwar, dass der deutsche Soldat irgendetwas brauchbares finden würde, doch bevor sich die Regierung oder noch schlimmer die Dänen auf die Ruinen stürzten, wollte er er genau wissen, was dort war und was nicht. Zudem hatte er Arnold aufgetragen, sollte er irgendwelche Notizen, die auch nur im Ansatz mit Alexander zu tun hatten, finden, sollte er sie wenn möglich mitnehmen oder zumindest vernichten. Petrow konnte es nicht leisten, dass in dieser chaotischen Zeit auch noch geheimgehaltene Informationen über Alexander an die Öffentlichkeit gelangten.

„Wie hatten Sie die heutige Sitzordnung geplant, Sir?“

Sein Assistent stand wieder einsatzbereit neben ihm und wartete begierig darauf eine neue Aufgabe zu bekommen. Auch wenn Petrow seine agile Art nervte, war er immerhin nicht so faul wie sein Vorgänger, dem Petrow alles hatte hinter her tragen müssen.

„Die Österreicher auf die gegenüberliegende Seite, alles andere würden sie nur wieder als Beleidigung auffassen. Denken Sie daran, dass dort nur ein Stuhl stehen muss. Den Dänen an meine linke Seite, ansonsten quatscht der zu viel mit Roderich. In der letzten Konferenz sind wir keinen Schritt weiter gekommen, weil die beiden sich dachten mit ihrer 'Flirterei' die gesamte Sitzung stören zu müssen. Alexander natürlich zu meiner Rechten und die Berater … na ja die können Sie eigentlich an den Rand setzen.“

„Und was ist mit Monsieur Toulour?“

Verwirrt hob Petrow die Augenbrauen und wandte seinen Blick nun von dem ovalen Konferenztisch ab.

„Monsieur wer?“

„Monsieur Antoine Toulour, Sir, der französische Abgesandte. Wo möchten Sie ihn sitzen haben?“

Scheiße. Der französische Frosch, den hatte Petrow ja komplett vergessen. Hatten sich zunächst nur Interessenten aus Österreich, Dänemark und Italien seinem Vorhaben angeschlossen, schien seine Idee nun weitere Kreise gezogen zu haben. Er erinnerte sich daran vor ein paar Wochen überraschend einen Brief aus Frankreich erhalten zu haben, in dem ein gewisser Toulour von seinem Vorhaben schwärmte und Petrow förmlich _anbettelte_ bei der nächsten Konferenz doch mit dabei sein zu dürfen. Selbstverständlich hatte der russische Befehlshaber den Franzosen erst einmal gründlich überprüfen lassen und er und Arnold waren schließlich zu der Einigung gekommen, dass dieser Toulour durchaus einige wertvolle Kontakte zur französischen Regierung besaß. Was genau sein Beruf war, hatte Petrow zwar noch nicht verstanden, aber er erlaubte ihm von einflussreichen Ministern zum Abendessen eingeladen zu werden und war daher allemal besser als die Tätigkeit des Dänen.

„Dann stellen sie noch einen Stuhl da vorne hin“, Petrow zeigte grob in die gewünschte Richtung, „zwischen den Österreichern und den dämlichen Dänen. Dann haben Roderich und Nikolaj wirklich keine Chance mehr mit ihrem Getuschel einem auf die Nerven zu gehen.“

Sein Assistent nickte höflich und stellte sofort einen Stuhl an den ovalen Tisch, als sich auch schon die Doppeltür des Raumes öffnete und ein weiterer von Petrows Angestellten mit den ersten Besuchern herein trat. Es handelte sich hierbei um die Vertreter aus Österreich, die beiden Brüder Franz und Roderich. Petrow kannte sie schon lange und nach Alexander waren sie seine engsten Verbündeten, sie waren damals auch die Ersten, die sich seinem Bündnis anschlossen. Franz war ein ehemaliger Leistungssportler, der nach einem Unfall im Rollstuhl saß und Gerüchten zufolge immer wieder mit schweren Depressionsphasen zu kämpfen hatte. Sein vier Jahre jüngerer Bruder Roderich hingegen war durch ein durch ein Optimist und stets fröhlicher Natur, was man dran erkennen konnte, dass er sich freiwillig mit Nikolaj eingelassen hatte und er ebenfalls der Einzige war, der es länger als eine Stunde mit diesem aushielt. Trotz ihrer äußerlichen Ähnlichkeiten, wie den braunen Haaren, den dunklen Augen und den buschigen Augenbrauen, sahen sie heute mal wieder verschiedener aus, als Tag und Nacht: Franz der bleich und schmal in seinem Rollstuhl saß und dem ovalen Konferenztisch vor sich einen grimmigen Blick zu warf und Roderich mit seinem großen, kräftigen Körperbau und dem ewigen, warmen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ivan!“, begrüßte ihn Roderich gut gelaunt und wartete bis der Russe sich erhob, ehe er ihn in eine Umarmung zog, „Gut siehst du aus!“

„Frag nicht“, entgegnete Franz neben ihm düster und nickte Petrow bloß höflich zu, „Er ist den ganzen Tag schon so abartig fröhlich. Ich hoffe mal nicht, dass es etwas mit der dänischen Kakerlake zu tun hat …“

Roderich winkte ab, grinste allerdings bei der Erwähnung von Nikolaj eine Spur breiter. Hinter den beiden Brüder trat nun ein bulliger älterer Mann mit Glatze und Schnurrbart und ein junger, blonder, schlanker Mann hervor. Petrow hatte sie schon einmal kennengelernt, kannte sie allerdings besser aus ihren unzähligen Telefonaten.

„Oberleutnant Steiner! Frederick! Schön, dass Sie auch kommen konnten!“

Während Steiner missmutig etwas vor sich hin brummelte, übernahm sein Berater für ihn das Sprechen:

„Es ist uns eine Ehre, Mr. Petrow.“

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits meine Herren. Nehmen Sie doch bitte dort hinten beim Fenster Platz.“

Pflichtbewusst schob Roderich derweil seinen Bruder an die ihm von Petrows Assistenten zugewiesene Stelle, ehe er sich selbst auf dem Stuhl daneben niederließ.

„Und, konntet ihr schon etwas neues über diese neue Rebellengruppe heraus finden, die die Lager erbaut hat?“

Franz nippte an einem bereit gestellten Glaswasser, während sein Bruder interessiert den Kronleuchter über dem Konferenztisch musterte.

„Leider nicht“, erwiderte Petrow gelassen und verschwieg dabei die Namen der Wärter, die sie bisher heraus gefunden hatten. Das würde alles zu seiner Zeit geschehen.

„Schade.“

Franz warf ihm einen letzten durchdringenden Blick zu, bevor er seinem Bruder den Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß, da mit der aufhörte mit offenem Mund die Einrichtung zu bewundern. Petrow konnte es ihm allerdings nicht verübeln, denn der hatte sich sehr ins Zeug gelegt, um exakt diesen Raum zu erhalten. Der prächtige Kronleuchter an der Decke, die braune Wandtäfelung und der gepflegte Marmorboden ließen den Raum wertvoller wirken, als er eigentlich war. Aber das reichte Petrow, solange er damit seine Besucher auf eine unterschwellige Art und Weise beeindrucken konnte.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und Petrow stöhnte innerlich genervt auf, insgeheim hatte er gehofft, der Däne würde nicht kommen.

„Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of the people, who will not be slaves again!“ Kein geringerer als Nikolaj Vestergaard höchstpersönlich trat in den Raum, die Arme ausgebreitet und ein Grinsen im Gesicht, welches von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte. Der Däne liebte dramatische Auftritte, das war für sie alle nichts neues mehr, aber warum er _singen_ musste, schien selbst Roderich nicht zu verstehen. _Wenigstens kann er singen_ , dachte Petrow, _das muss man ihm lassen._ „When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!“

Roderich schien seine Verwirrung jedoch schnell überwunden zu haben, da er Anstalten machte mit seiner gesamten Chorerfahrung mit einzustimmen, doch sein Bruder hielt ihn energisch zurück. Nikolajs Grinsen war mittlerweile verschwunden und machte einer beleidigten Miene Platz.

„Ach, ihr seid alle so langweilig!“, beschwerte er sich und zupfte an seinen Manschetten, um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen, „Da will man einmal ein bisschen Stimmung machen und ihr starrt trotzdem todernst vor euch her.“

Seine Laune hob sich jedoch sofort wieder, als Roderich ihn begrüßte und er stolz jemanden den es interessierte seinen neuen, teuren Anzug präsentieren konnte. Aus Petrows Sicht gehörte Nikolaj in die typische Kategorie der verzogenen, arroganten Kinder mit zu reichen Eltern. Der gerade einmal 25jährige dänische Prominente besaß für Petrows Geschmack viel zu viel Geld, welches seine Arroganz und Blasiertheit nur noch steigerte. Allein wenn der Russe sein heutiges Outfit betrachtete, fühlte er sich in seiner Meinung komplett bestätigt. Nikolaj war mit gerade einmal 1, 75m nicht nur der jüngste, sondern auch kleinste von ihnen, daher trug er meistens Anzüge, um optisch größer und erhabener zu wirken, als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Heute trug er einen Anzug in einem dunkelblauen, glitzernden Stoff, den Petrow sicherlich benennen könnte, würde er sich mit Mode auskennen. Die hellblonden Haaren waren stylisch gekämmt und in seinen blauen Augen leuchtete dieses Etwas, welches Petrow Magenschmerzen verursachte. Mittlerweile war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es damals ein Fehler gewesen war Nikolaj bei ihnen aufzunehmen. Der Junge war viel zu naiv und leichtgläubig, als dass er solch große und wichtige Entscheidungen treffen könnte. Trotzdem musste der Russe sich eingestehen, dass das Vermögen des Dänen und seine Kontakte zu den Medien und Prominenten weltweit ihnen häufiger zu gute gekommen war. Dies war auch der einzige Grund warum Nikolaj überhaupt noch hier sein durfte.

Überraschenderweise kam Nikolaj heute ohne seine Zwillingsschwester, sondern mit seinem Stellvertreter, einem dürren dunkelhäutigen Mann, kaum älter als Nikolaj selbst, zu ihrer Konferenz. Petrow meinte sich sogar ausnahmsweise an den Namen des Beraters zu erinnern, Felix hieß er, dabei war er sich ziemlich sicher.

„Ivan, der Weltraumkundler! Vielen Dank für deine Einladung!“

Widerwillig ließ Petrow die Umarmung des Dänen über sich ergehen, ehe er ihn anwies sich an seinen Platz zu setzen. Auch Nikolajs Berater schüttelte ihm kurz höflich die Hand, ehe er sich zu Steiner und Frederick auf einen der Stühle unter der Fensterfront setzte.

„Hat sich das mit den FBI-Agenten geklärt?“, fragte Nikolaj kaum, dass er saß und blinzelte dabei neugierig zwischen den Österreichern und Petrow hin und her.

„Schon lange“, antwortete ihm Franz knurrend, „Wir haben uns darum gekümmert, dass sie ohne großes Aufsehen gemeinsam mit dem Engländer wieder nach Hause kamen.“

„Wir haben keine Kosten gescheut und extra für sie einen Privatjet organisiert, der sie direkt nach London geflogen hat!“, fügte Roderich hinzu und Petrow konnte Steiner im Hintergrund schnauben hören. Ganz der Wahrheit schien diese Aussage also nicht zu entsprechen. Doch weder Roderich noch Nikolaj schien das wortlose Kommentar des Oberleutnants gehört zu haben, da der Däne ihm nun begeistert von seinem ersten Flug in einem Privatjet mit irgendeiner englischen Prominente erzählte und Roderich eine Anekdote seines letzten Linienfluges zum besten gab. Franz hatte derweil Frederick zu sich gewunken und schien ihn über irgendetwas auszufragen, während Steiner und Felix beide ein Lachen unterdrückten. Petrow verfluchte Alexander, dass er noch nicht da war, sonst hätte er sich zumindest mit jedem unterhalten können.

Seine Qual war zum Glück nicht von langer Dauer, da sich schon bald erneut die Tür öffnete und sein Assistent einen hochgewachsenen, hageren Mann herein geleitete. Der Neuankömmling sah sich interessiert um und lächelte in die Runde. Roderich erwiderte sein Lächeln, wenn auch deutlich distanzierter, Franz nickte ihm knapp zu und Nikolaj musterte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen von oben bis unten.

„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte der Däne dann mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme, ehe Petrows Assistent die Möglichkeit hatte ihn vorzustellen.

„Antoine Toulour“, stellte sich der Fremde mit schwerem, französischen Akzent selbst vor und verbeugte sich, was Petrow äußerst lächerlich und übertrieben fand.

„Sie sind der neue Abgesandte aus Frankreich, richtig?“

Franz beäugte ihn nun ebenfalls abschätzig und Roderich hatte endlich mit seinem gezwungenen Lächeln aufgehört. Nikolaj verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und obwohl er normalerweise darauf brannte jedem seine Sprachkenntnisse unter die Nase zu reiben in dem er mit Muttersprachlern redete, hielt er sich heute zurück.

„Oui, der bin isch.“

„Franz“, erwiderte der Österreicher kapp und er und Toulour schüttelten sich kurz die Hand, „und das ist mein Bruder Roderich.“

„Freut misch Sie kennenzulernen!“

Während der Franzose auch zu Steiner ging und ihm die Hand reichte, nahm sich Petrow nun ebenfalls die Zeit den Neuen genauer zu betrachten. Toulour trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit dunklem Hemd und Krawatte, die ebenfalls schwarzen Haare hatte er sich ähnlich wie Alexander komplett aus dem Gesicht nach hinten gekämmt und in seinen blaugrauen Augen lag ein wacher Blick. Er war recht groß, allerdings sicherlich kleiner als der fast 1, 90m große Roderich, und hager, so dass seine Gestalt, gemeinsam mit der gekrümmten Nase, Petrow an einen Raubvogel erinnerte.

Toulour trat nun zu Nikolaj, welcher ihn auf französisch begrüßte. Dem Franzosen schien dies zu gefallen, da die beiden sich einen Moment länger unterhielten, ehe sich Toulour an Petrow wandte.

„Ivan Borisowitsch“, erklärte der Russe, während er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und erinnerte sich rechtzeitig daran, dass in anderen Ländern die höflichste Anrede nicht Vor- und Vatersnamen, sondern der Nachname war. Daher fügte er noch schnell ein „Petrow“ hinzu. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und die Augen des Franzosen glänzten vor Begeisterung, als er sagte:

„Isch freue misch wirklich sehr Sie kennenzulernen, Monsieur Petrow. Isch 'abe schon so viel von Ihnen und Ihren Soldaten ge'ört.“

„Es freut mich ebenfalls Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen“, erwiderte Petrow.

Toulour machte den gerade den Mund auf, um noch etwas zu sagen, als sich erneut die Tür öffnete und schnelle, federnde Schritte auf dem harten Teppichboden ertönten. Petrow brauchte sich nicht umzusehen, um zu wissen, wer da gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Diese Schritte würde er unter tausenden wieder erkennen.

_„Alexander!“_

Nikolaj sprang von seinem Platz auf und lief Petrows bestem Soldaten freudig entgegen. Der Oberbefehlshaber wandte sich von Toulour ab und drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um, der schon von Nikolaj in Beschlag genommen worden war und Alexander zur Begrüßung umarmte. Der blonde Russe erwiderte die Umarmung lächelnd und wechselte kurz ein paar Worte mit dem quirligen Dänen, ehe er sich an Franz und Roderich wandte und den beiden Österreichern die Hand schüttelte. Danach erblickte er Petrow und kam direkt auf ihn zu.

_„Vitja!“_

_„Wanja!“_

Petrow zog seinen alten Freund ebenfalls in eine Umarmung und stellte dabei fest, dass Alexander wohl schon wieder bei seinem Pferd gewesen war, anders konnte er sich den Geruch, der in seiner Kleidung haftete nicht erklären. Alexander entschuldigte sich bei ihm für seine Verspätung, er sei von einem seiner Soldaten im Gang aufgehalten worden, da es wohl ein kleines Organisationsproblem mit Arnolds Mission gab. Soldaten die eigentlich mit Arnold das alte Lager auskundschaften sollten, seien auch für andere Aufgabe eingetragen worden und es hätte ein gewaltiges Durcheinander gegeben, wer den nun was machen musste. Keiner von ihnen störte sich daran, dass bis auf Nikolaj und Steiners Assistenten Frederick niemand im Raum russisch sprach und verstand worüber sie gerade redeten. Erst als Petrow dies feststellte, erinnerte er sich an den Franzosen.

„Ach, darf ich vorstellen?“, erklärte Petrow, „Viktor Alexander, einer meiner Soldaten und Stellvertreter für alles was zwischen Frankreich und Russland liegt. Nennen Sie ihn am besten einfach Alexander“, fügte er noch hinzu, „Das ist eines der wenigen Worte im englischen, das er versteht. _Vitja, das ist ein neuer Abgesandter. Er kommt aus Frankreich._ “

Die beiden begrüßten sich mit einem Nicken und einem kurzen Händedruck, das Lächeln des Franzosen erwiderte Alexander dabei nicht. Petrow merkte deutlich an der wachsamer Körperhaltung seines Freundes, dass ihm der Neue ganz und gar nicht gefiel und ihn eher skeptisch werden ließ. Nachdem dann alle wieder Platz genommen hatten und sie nun endlich vollzählig waren, begannen sie ihre Konferenz. Es war bereits die zweite in diesem Jahr.

„Wir haben ein großes Problem“, begann Franz und tippte mit seinen Fingern genervt auf die Tischplatte, „Ich denke jedem von uns ist die Revolution von Boris und Igor ein Begriff und wie jeder weiß existieren dort draußen immer noch Abspaltungen ihrer eigentlichen Anhänger, die immer noch versuchen Boris' und Igors Ziele durchzusetzen. Die Instandhaltung der Lager ist dafür ein gutes Beispiel. Allerdings konnten wir feststellen, dass im letzten halben Jahr die Aktivitäten dieser Gruppierungen stark zurück gingen und wir haben aus verlässlichen Quellen erfahren, dass sich sämtliche Abspaltungen zu einer neuen, größeren Gruppe zusammen tun.“

„Aber nicht nur das“, fuhr Roderich fort, während sein Bruder einen Schluck Wasser nahm, „es sieht ebenfalls sehr danach aus, als würde sich diese neue Gruppe besser organisieren als die Abspaltungen davor. Anscheinend haben sie nun sogar jemanden der sie anführt, sie fangen an weitere Aktivitäten zu _planen_ und damit könnte uns im schlimmsten Falle ein Krieg bevor stehen.“

Petrow übersetzte eilig das Gesagte für Alexander, während Nikolaj das Wort ergriff:

„Was will diese Gruppe denn? Das Gleiche wie die Abspaltungen davor, also die Kontrolle über Russland, sowie eine komplette Revolutionierung des Landes? Denn dann müssen wir uns vor nichts fürchten. Wir halten immerhin zusammen und unsere Macht ist weitaus größer als deren.“

„Es geht hier nicht um Macht“, entgegnete Franz, „Natürlich wollen sie weiterhin ähnliche Ziele wie zuvor erreichen, aber es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie von _uns_ wissen, von uns und dem was wir vorhaben. Bald werden wir nicht mehr die sein, die versuchen sie aufzuhalten, sondern wir werden ihre persönlichen Gegner. Sie werden die Waffen auf uns richten und wenn sie mit uns fertig sind, machen sie weiter mit Russland und … was würde sie davon abhalten ganz Europa einzunehmen?“

„Also 'aben wir es in gewisser Weise mit einer Art Terroristengruppe zu tun? Sowie der IS?“

Petrow antwortete dem Franzosen:

„Nein, ich würde sie eher mit den Nationalsozialisten vergleichen, aber bei diesem Thema scheiden sich die Geister.“ Sie hatten bereits eine lange Diskussion darüber geführt, wem diese Terroristen nun ähnlicher waren und alles was dabei heraus gekommen war, waren müde, gereizte Gemüter und ein verlorener Tag. „Wenn wir allerdings noch nichts genaueres über sie wissen, dann lohnt es sich auch nicht jetzt schon gegen sie vorzugehen. Das wäre eine Verschwendung von Soldaten und Ressourcen.“

„Du willst einfach abwarten bis sie uns überrennen?“, fauchte Franz vorwurfsvoll, doch ehe Petrow etwas erwidern konnte, hob Alexander neben ihm die Stimme:

_„Solange wir nicht wissen wer genau dahinter steckt, lohnt es sich tatsächlich nicht großen Aufwand zu betreiben. Es sollte genügen Augen und Ohren offen zu halten und ausfindig zu machen wer der Anführer ist. Jeder von uns hat Spione, die er losschicken kann, aber ein Heer zusammen zurufen, um gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner zu kämpfen … Das ist Unsinn.“_

Nikolaj übersetzte Alexanders Worte und von den anderen Konferenzteilnehmern war zustimmendes Gemurmel zuhören.

„Meinetwegen“, brummte Franz, sah jedoch alles andere als glücklich aus, „Ich werde meine Leute weiterhin auf das Thema ansetzen, aber wenn es am Ende schiefgeht, ist das nicht meine Schuld.“

„Dann ist es abgemacht?“, hakte Nikolaj nach und jeder in der Runde nickte.

~~~

Er wusste nicht genau was er erwartet hatte. Feindliche Soldaten in schusssicheren Westen? Vielleicht. Irgendwelche verstümmelten und verrotteten Leichen? Vielleicht. Monster oder irgendein anderes mutiertes Tier? Vielleicht. Absolut nichts? Nicht unbedingt. Doch hinter der schweren Tür lag tatsächlich nur ein schmaler, länglicher Raum mit einigen Tischen und Stühlen und Wänden voller Schränke. Er und seine Kameraden teilten sich dann doch auf und gingen die Schränke durch. Wie sich heraus stellte, wurden hier die Akten der Gefangenen aufbewahrt und sie fanden jede Menge Fotos, Steckbriefe und Karteikarten mit Fingerabdrücken.

_Name: Julia Novaková_

_Herkunft: Tschechien_

_Sprache: tschechisch_

_Alter: 24 Jahre_

_Größe: 1, 64 m_

_Besondere Auffälligkeiten: fehlendes Auge_

_Sonstiges: /_

_Etage: 4_

Arnold legte die Karteikarte beiseite und griff zur nächsten, doch letztendlich waren sie sich alle ähnlich. Egal ob polnisch, tschechisch oder russisch, die Wärter hatten sie alle erbarmungslos fotografiert und katalogisiert. Der deutsche Soldat kannte das Prozedere nur zu gut, in dem Lager wo er selbst als Wächter gearbeitet hatte, hatten sie diese Verfahren ebenfalls durchgeführt, um sich einen Überblick über ihre Gefangenen zu verschaffen … aber gewiss nicht in diesem detaillierten Ausmaß. Er warf einen Blick durch den Raum, die deckenhohen Schränke entlang. Wie viele Gefangene hatten die hier nur?

„He, hier sind die drei Amis von denen Petrow gesprochen hat!“

Arnold ließ von seinem Karteikartenstapel ab und durchquerte den Raum.

„Zeig mal her. _Jennifer Jareau …_ hübsch. Ne Blondine, die ist definitiv mein Typ und wen haben wir hier? _Emily Prentiss_ … ganz nett, aber nicht so mein Fall, und _Spencer Reid_. Ein heißes Model, eine Anwältin und ein Nerd, was für ein Trio … aber Petrow wird das sicherlich interessieren. Pack die Sachen ein.“

Während der Soldat die Karten unter seine schusssichere Weste steckte, griff Arnold zur nächsten Informationskartei.

_Name: Timothy Mccain_

_Herkunft: siehe Sonstiges (England)_

_Sprache: englisch_

_Alter: 32 Jahre_

_Größe: 1, 87 m_

_Besondere Auffälligkeiten: keine_

_Sonstiges: am Feld gefunden, genaue Herkunft unbekannt_

_Etage: 3_

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen sagte ihm der Name etwas, doch Arnold konnte nicht einordnen, in welchem Zusammenhang er ihn schon einmal gehört hatte. Trotzdem zog er die Karteikarte aus dem Stapel und steckte sie sicherheitshalber ein. Sie würden zwar einen großen Laster brauchen, um die Unmengen an Papier abtransportieren zu können, doch je mehr Material Petrow jetzt schon bekommen konnte, desto besser. Er wollte die Schublade gerade wieder schließen, als ihm ein blonder Haarschopf auf einer Karte weiter hinten entgegen blitzte. Arnold zog die Schublade noch einmal auf und nahm die letzte Karte heraus. Tatsächlich, von dem Bild in der linken, oberen Ecke starrte ihn Alexander an. Oh, _das_ würde Petrow mit Sicherheit interessieren! Die Schrift war zwar schwer zu entziffern, da einiges durchgestrichen und wieder neu geschrieben worden war, doch trotzdem konnte Arnold die Worte erkennen.

_Name: siehe Sonstiges (Alexander)_

_Herkunft: siehe Sonstiges ( ~~naher Osten?~~ ~~Griechenland?~~ ~~Serbien?~~ ~~Ukraine?~~ Russland)_

_Sprache: russisch_

_Alter: /_

_Größe: 1, 80 m_

_Besondere Auffälligkeiten: Tattoos_

_Sonstiges: kein Name genannt; Informationen aus anderem Lager erhalten. Am Feld gefunden; widersprüchliche/unterschiedliche Herkunftsangaben aus anderem Lager. Verletzungen: gebrochenes Bein (verheilt), Rippenbruch (verheilt), Schusswunde (verheilt)_

_Aufgabenbereich (Rang): ~~Aufpasser (erster Klasse)~~ , Wärter (zweiter Klasse)_

Auch diese Karte steckte Arnold weg, doch in diesem Moment stieß einer seiner Leute einen überraschten Ruf aus und ein lautes Scheppern ertönte. Der Teamleiter fuhr herum und sah gerade noch wie Alexej in einem Gewühl aus verstreuten Karteikarten landete. Der dunkelhaarige Soldat lief sofort rot an und sprang hastig und peinlich berührt wieder auf die Beine. Arnold musste nichts sagen, er ließ seinen genervten Blick Bände sprechen. Seufzend wandte er sich von dem entstandenen Chaos ab und wollte weiter durch die Karten blättern, als Alexej plötzlich erneut aufschrie. Dieses Mal jedoch vor Begeisterung.

„Oh mein Gott! Sir! Sir!“

Mit einem halsbrecherischen Satz sprang er über die am Boden verstreuten Karteikarten hinweg und hielt Arnold nur wenige Augenblicke später ein braunes Büchlein unter die Nase.

„Und was soll das sein?“, entgegnete Arnold harsch und schob den Arm seines Soldaten beiseite, „Ich hoffe etwas, was deinen Ausbruch rechtfertigt.“

„Lesen Sie doch mal die erste Seite! Sie ist unterschrieben mit Viktor! Wir haben das, wonach Petrow solange gesucht hat, gefunden: das Tagebuch von Viktor Sokolow! Sie wissen schon, der Viktor aus der Revolutionsgeschichte, der gegen Igor und Boris gekämpft hat!“

Schweigend nahm Arnold ihm das Büchlein ab und blätterte die erste Seite auf. Grinsend klappte er es einige Augenblicke später wieder zu.

Petrow würde sehr zufrieden sein.


End file.
